a feeling
by JaniieeS
Summary: a very short au / one-shot / muggle Jily!


**Not very happy with this, but still - enjoy! xx**

_'She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no'_

Having the opposite gender as your best friend can be quite hard. Sometimes. Or more likely always? Lily Evans could be the best example of that. She's known James for quite some time now, and it is an absolute tragedy –

"That someone as hot as him, has to be just your friend! Is it really him? Why wasn't I there?" Marlene McKinnon looked at her best friend with wide eyes. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. She took her phone back from brunette's hands and locked it.

"Well, he came to see me and because he lives in London…things can be quite complicated. But yes, I was surprised just like you are right now. He is handsome-" Lily said and shut her best friend with a glare. "But he is also a dickhead. We're pretty much the same, oh and I also happen to have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, and what our sweet Albert said on your little date with another bloke?"

Lily stood up and took her handbag. "He doesn't need to know that. That would only provoke a fight, and I don't want that. Anyway, I have to go, love. Mum calls, see you tomorrow."Lily stood up and took her handbag. "He doesn't need to know that. That would provoke a fight and I don't want that. Anyway, I have to go, love. Mum calls, see ya tomorrow."

"Oh, and don't forget to reply to your sweet friend Jamie. Also, tell him I say hi!" Marlene shouted, but Lily was just ignoring her with a huge smile on her face. Marlene never saw her that happy, not even when she was with her boyfriend. 'Her smile says it all.' She thought and continued with her coursework.

James Potter. Born and raised in London, surrounded by his loving parents and a brother. Now studying Uni, having a group of best friends and loving – girl friend. Yes, those words just ought to be separated. They met two years ago on some group chat, which is quite lame but no one would have ever thought that these two will still talk. They are just friends, but he couldn't help himself and think about her. He knew she was attractive, but when he finally saw her – that beautiful, tall, redheaded girl…he was fucked. Smart, witty, funny and also a sarcastic shite? That's like a whole package. They used to joke about how it would be if they dated, but was it really just a joke? If it weren't her boyfriend, he would probably ask her out – properly. His mother wants to meet her, and she doesn't really want to listen when James says that they're just friends, but she was awfully happy when Sirius told her that James's 'friend' is coming to visit next weekend. He is only confused. She is just a friend, but if there is still a chance that she likes him back - why not risk it?

_'Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered'_

As weeks passed, Lily was getting ready for her visit. She was trying to be with her friends and her now ex-boyfriend, just to run away from her thoughts. Something was terribly wrong. Everything was fine until she met him and she was angry. Everything's ruined. She can't like him. Not like that. They actually hate each other. Really. The same thing was with James. He would wake up, texted Lily, eventually maybe called her, spending his free time with his group of friends and then going to sleep again. He was awfully nervous about his parents as well, because every time he says that she's just a friend, his mum and Sirius completely twist it. But, what the hell – James missed her, even though he would never tell her that.

Lily Evans in her high waisted shorts and a t-shirt walked on a station where she's supposed to meet James. The biggest smile was on her lips when she finally spotted him in the crowd. He laughed when she jumped on him and couldn't stop hugging him.

"You're here!"

"Of course, I am. God, I missed you."

"Ew."

"Dickhead, shut up."

James smiled in her hair, and Lily stopped breathing for a moment. She's been thinking about her boyfriend the whole time. He's not the one. And she finally saw it, all of it because of ridiculously tall, annoying bloke. Oh, she's fucked. This is bad. _Fuck_. Now she's sitting next to him, he's touching her leg with his. Why is he doing this? Lily couldn't breathe. She can't tell him that she likes him, because she loves him as a friend, and also the rejection would hurt like shit.

Meeting James's parents weren't that bad, even though she felt really weird. She also met his brother – adopted brother Sirius and his other two best friends.

"So, is she hot? Your friend, I mean." Sirius looked at his new friend with a cheeky smile. "Marlene McKinnon."

Lily laughed, unlocked her phone and showed him her wallpaper where were she and Marlene. "I'd date her."

"I would love to see that! But no, we're serious here –"

"No, we're not. You are."

"That's such a cheap joke, but I'll take it. I mean, I would take her too." He smirked, and Lily rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, James was listening to their entire conversation. She was marvellous, getting along with his friends, looking like a fucking model with her smile and all that. _Fuck_.

_'Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh'_

"You're amazing, you know?" He said later in the evening when they were lying on the couch. She had her head on his stomach, looking at some show that was on the telly. "My friends love you."

She moved her head, so she was facing him instead and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty good."

"Not that good." He replied with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes. They got back at teasing each other. "You still didn't even beat the shit out of me, as you said you will do."

Lily sat next to him and looked him in the eyes. "Are you making fun of me, Potter?"

"I would never do that, Evans. We both know I'm stronger so sit your arse down, and don't you even try to touch me."

Lily laughed and showed him her fist. She punched him, not hard but he definitely felt it. All has changed rather quickly. She was pinned down under him and he was somehow tickling her, which made her laugh even more. "Stop!"

"Nah, I'm fine here."

Lily was still laughing, but she was also focused on his eyes. This was it. The end of it, because now she's about to say something which is not very friendly.

"Kiss me, James."

And he stopped, it was like everything stopped. He was only looking at her, trying to find the joke in her words. Didn't find any, Lily started to apologize, telling him that she didn't mean it and that she said it otherwise she would have died, but he knew she was lying, so…he kissed her.


End file.
